To protect you
by Teenwolfs1
Summary: In order to keep the love of his life Danny safe Ethan has to do the last thing he's ever wanted to do, break up with him.


Ethan was dreading this moment. A few hours ago he was told to break it off with the human or they were going to kill him. The last thing he wanted was Danny to get hurt so he had to do what he had to do. Which sucked because more than anything he loved Danny with every inch of his body and he knew that Danny felt the same way about him. Here he was sitting outside Danny house on his motorcycle staring up at the humans window. For some reason he felt like he was stuck on his bike. Then he appeared in the window, the love he never thought he would have. Turning off his bike he got off and headed to the front door. He was only there a few seconds before the door opened and Danny appeared. "Hey, I know it's late but there is something I really need to talk to you about."

Danny could tell that something was wrong. "What, are you okay?"

Ethan shook his head. "Not even close."

"Come on in." Danny said stepping aside. Ethan came in and Danny closed the door behind him. "Um my parents aren't home yet so we can go up to my room."

Ethan nodded. "Okay." He slowly followed Danny up and into his room. Danny sat on his bed but Ethan stood by the door.

"What's going on?" Danny asked. "Because you're really freaking me out here."

Ethan sighed. "I'm sorry Danny."

Danny didn't like where this was going. "Sorry for what, you haven't done anything wrong."

'Not yet' Ethan said in his head. He kept his eyes down on his feet. "I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to sat it."

"Is it bad?" Danny asked. Who was he kidding he knew that whatever it was it was bad. "Just say it Ethan."

Ethan sighed. "I can't do this anymore." He finally said looking up at Danny. "I can't do this with you anymore."

Danny started rubbing his legs with the palm of his hands. "Can you tell me why?"

Ethan shook his head. "No." He sighed. "It's not you Danny." He said reading his mind. "And there isn't anyone else, only you."

"I don't understand." Danny said. "Things between us were going perfect."

"I know." Ethan said. "And this has nothing to do with any of that. This is just something I have to do."

"Why?" Danny said getting up.

"To protect you." Ethan said.

"Protect me from what?" Danny said walking over to Ethan. "What are you not telling me?"

Ethan looked away from Danny. "Nothing I just have to end things with and I can't tell you why but I have too." He turned to leave.

Danny went in front of him and closed his bedroom door. "No you're not walking away from me until you tell me why, you said you loved me Ethan."

"I do love you." Ethan said looking up at Danny. "I've never felt like for anyone before."

"Then why are you saying all this now." Danny asked.

"Because I have too." Ethan said walking away from Danny. "If I could tell you everything I would but I can't. Danny I don't want to do this but I don't have a choice. Maybe one day when all this is over you'll understand why. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you."

"Whats going to happen to me?" Danny said still leaning on the door.

"Danny will you just trust me!" Ethan yelled.

"I do trust you but is it really that awful for us to be together." Danny asked once again walking over to Ethan.

"Danny you are the best thing to happen to me." Ethan reached over and took Danny's hand. "I want to stay here with you forever but I can't."

Danny sighed. "So that's it, you're breaking up with me?"

Ethan nodded. "This is something I have to do. I just hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive for everything I've done."

Danny looked down. "I can't believe this is really happening."

"Danny?" Ethan lifted Danny's head and kisses him. "I love you and I will always love you." He pulled Danny into a hug.

Danny sighed and hugged him back. "I love you too."

They stood there holding each other for what seemed like a lifetime. Ethan pulled away and headed to the door. Stopping he looked back at Danny who was now facing him. "Goodbye Danny Mahealani." He turned and headed out of the house. Walking to his bike he wiped his face and sighed. He could still feel Danny watching him from the window and wanted to run back inside but he knew what would happen if he did. Getting onto his bike he started it and sat there. Like he was waiting for something to happen. Putting on his helmet he pulled away from Danny's driveway he felt like he was leaving his heart behind with Danny.

**...**

Danny stared out the window as the lights on Ethan's bike disappeared in the darkness. Walking over to his bed he sat down. He could still feel Ethan's lips on his own and even feel his touch. Lying down on his back he covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe that his relationship with Ethan was really over.

**A/N Well another Dethan fic and I hope you've enjoyed my story, reviews are always welcome. **


End file.
